


Moms Doing It For Themselves

by spikescrypt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Humor, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikescrypt/pseuds/spikescrypt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff isn't too thrilled with Stiles' choice in t-shirts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moms Doing It For Themselves

 

**_Moms Doing It for Themselves_ **

“See you later, Dad,” Stiles calls as he whizzes past the living room.

He has one hand on the doorknob when his dad’s voice stops him in his tracks.

“Hold it.”

Stiles turns around and peers wearily at his father.

“Just what do you think you’re wearing?” The Sheriff’s tone implies that whatever his son might be wearing, it won’t be on him for very much longer.

Stiles glances down at his black t-shirt and back up towards his dad.

“What’s the problem?”

“The problem,” his dad repeats, “is that you have on a shirt clearly displaying what appears to be a woman on a stripper pole. That’s not appropriate, Stiles.”

“It says that I support single moms,” Stiles disagrees. “That’s a good thing. It lets people know that I am very much in favor of moms doing it for themselves. We don’t need no man,” he chants.

The Sheriff frowns unimpressed. “What it does is show women in such a vulnerable position that they need to show their bodies to support their children.”

“It shows liberation,” Stiles disputes. “Women taking control of their bodies and-”

“Need I remind you that your best friend is being raised by a single mother,” his dad says.

“Of course not,” Stiles objects. “But-”

“And who was it that made you that delicious strawberry shortcake for your birthday?”

“Melissa,” Stiles answers.

“Right,” the Sheriff agrees. “And who was it that stayed with you all day that time you had pink eye?”

“Melissa,” Stiles says again. “She let me wear my Batman sunglasses, even in the house.

“And what about your friend Lydia? Her parents are divorced, aren’t they? And she lives with her mom.”

“Yeah,” Stiles replies. “Look Dad, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean anything by it. You know I would never…”

His father’s hand grips his shoulder. “I know, Son. I know. Just take off that damn shirt.”

Stiles looks down at himself considering. Opening up his backpack, he takes out a black sharpie.

He grips his shirt with his left hand and draws a big **X** over the illustration of the woman on the pole.

His dad laughs delightedly and hugs him tight.

 

_Fin._

Stiles really wore this shirt on the show.

Check it out here.

 

http://coolspotters.com/characters/stiles-stilinski/and/clothing/i-support-single-moms-t-shirt#medium-2594444


End file.
